Divded
by Sterek123
Summary: Damon and Stefan both loved Katherine. they both loved Elena but what do you think would happen if they both fell for Bonnie? Read and find out!  First Fan Fic
1. Chapter 1

Hi! So this is my first fan fic so I hope you'll like it

Disclaimer: I own nothing. L.J Smith is the sole owner of this all

**DIVIDED**

**Chapter: 1**

_**Damon's POV**_

"Face it Damon you're so jealous of me you can't stand it!" Stefan exclaimed. I smirked loving how I could get under his skin so easily.

"Brother the only thing I'm jealous of is how young you look. I mean if I looked that young do you know how much blood I could get access to? A lot." I said still smiling.

Stefan raised a bushy eye brow. "Elena?" he asked, smirking knowing he struck a nerve.

I wince thinking of the brown haired beauty. I rolled my eyes trying to hide the pain. "Whatever brother I got to go. My evening snack awaits, it's not going to kill itself you know." I flash out before he could utter another word.

I walk around for a while until I spot a college age girl walking alone. I waltz over to her and say "You know little girl you shouldn't be walking out at night alone. Didn't you hear about the animal attacks?"

She looks at me confused. "No. What animal attacks?" she asks. God stupid humans.

Done fooling around with my meal I bare my fangs feeling the veins under my eyes show itself. "Me." I said and attacked. She caught me by surprise, kicking me where the sun don't shine. It bought her a few seconds to scream for help but recovering quickly I pounced and fed. After a few minutes I let go and let her drop on the ground. Not dead but almost, by tomorrow she'll be fine thinking she got attacked by an animal (Me Tehe). I don't care what Stefan or anybody think but I don't like killing I just do it to make a point.

After a minute or so of walking around aimlessly I find myself in front of the Little Witch's house. I smile thinking of all the ways I could annoy her. I walk up to the door and knock. When the door opens I see her standing there in a tight beige cameo and silk black boy shorts her eyes blood shot. I smirk. "Hello Little Witch."

_**Stefan's POV**_

I sighed thinking about the next body that would be found in the morning. "Stefan, you okay?" Elena asked snapping me out of my daydreams. Elena?

"Elena? What are you doing here?" I blurted confused on how and when she came.

Now she looked confused. I'm not to swear but I don't believe 'hell' is a swear. It's a place. "Just now. Umm… where's Damon?" My head snapped up at the mention of my brother's name.

"He just left. Why?" I asked suspicious.

"No reason." She answers quickly. A little too quickly. I could tell she was lying but I didn't press just frowned. I read somewhere that if you smirk too much you get wrinkles. But, that's just for humans' right? I mean if I got wrinkles it would stay forever and I would be all wrinkly for all eternity… I quickly smoothed my face out. "Mhh okay whatever but you can't stay. I have places to be right now."

She suddenly had a suspicious/curious look on her face. "Oh really, where?" she asked. I almost rolled my eyes. God this girl is really nosy, I mean I love her and all but she couldn't stay out of other people's affairs to save her life.

"Places." I answered vaguely. "Look, I really have to go. Call you later, love you." I said and using my vampire speed, rushed out of the house. Sometimes I really love being a Bloodsucker.

_**Elena's POV**_

I stood there dumbfounded and a little hurt that Stefan dismissed me like that. Something was obviously wrong since Stefan never acts likes that. He the nice and gentle one, while Damon was the rude, obnoxious brother. _WTF? _

I sighed, whipped out my phone and called Bonnie. After three rings she picked up. "Hey Lena." She said, sounding bored. "What's up?"

"Nothing. Just lonely." I said. After that we made small talk for a few minutes. Suddenly there was the sound of breaking glass in the background and Bonnie started screaming. "Bonnie?" I asked alarmed. "Is everything all right? Do you need me to come over?"

The sound ended as quickly as it came. There was an eerily silence and all I could hear was the sounds of heavy breathing and angry whispers. "Elena I'm going to have to call you back." Bonnie said abruptly and just before she hung up I heard her scream "DAMON!"

Damon? What was going on…?

_**Bonnie's POV**_

"Stupid leeches," I mutter. "Thinking they could pop out of nowhere and do anything they want. But that's not how it works. AGG!" I yell frustrated as I pick up the broken glass pieces.

"Aww, come on Bon Bon don't be like that. I said I'm sorry. Let's kiss and make up now." Said Damon. Always the one to come up with the witty comebacks.

"Oh, of course Damon. Anything for you." I said back sarcastically. I rolled my eyes when I saw him lick him lips and come closer. Once less than a meter apart I gave him one of my famous headaches (**A/N I don't know what they're called to please tell me if you can) **He dropped to his knees and screamed in agony. After a few seconds I let up. "Anything for you." I repeated.

He laughed. "You little bit-" He got cut off by the door ringing. Wondering who that could be at this late at night I left Damon in the room by himself and answered it. I was surprised to see Elena standing there all sweaty and out of breath.

"Elena!" I said. "What are you doing here?" she stepped inside the house.

"Well, we were talking and then you screamed then hung up out of nowhere." She explained; "I started getting worried because you weren't answering any of my phone calls..." she stopped abruptly in front of my living room. I peeked to see what she was staring at. Damon was laying on the ground covered with glass and blood, and somewhere along the way his shirt had somehow got taken off. Damon…? What are you doing here?" she asked confused. "Where is your shirt?" was it me or did she have a tone of jealousy in voice?

Damon stood up and stretched. Dusting all the remaining glass off of him. "Well, I came over here to see if you were here but when I asked Bonnie she jumped me! She started kissing me and I pushed the lamp off the table trying to get her attention but she just screamed in pleasure saying she liked it rough…" he shutters. "It was horrible; thank God you arrived when you did!"

Elena looked from me to him and him to me. "Are you two…?" she asked suspiciously. Oh yeah a whole lot of jealousy.

I rolled my eyes. "Damon put on your shirt." I said flatly. I turned to Elena. "Lena it was sweet of you to come but I'm fine. Nothing I can't handle."

"Bonnie its okay if you two are together! I'm glad that you guys are getting along." Elena exclaimed in a faux cheerful voice. I knew she was lying. She always tugs on the end of her hair when she does. Either that or bit her upper lip and tight now she's doing both.

"Oh yes Elena, I would love to have gone freaky with Damon. Damn you for interrupting. Damn you." I said sarcastically.

Damon smirked. "I always knew you wanted me Bon Bon. It's about time you express your true feelings. But alas, I do not feel the same way. You are now free to cry and beg."

It was my turn to smirk. "Oh Damon how you hurt me. Go now so I can wallow in peace." I push them both out the door.

"Bon…" Elena started.

"Go E, I'll call you tomorrow. Go home and sleep. I'll call you tomorrow. She sighed gave me a hug and started towards her car. I turned to Damon. "Now you. Leave." I slammed the door but not before I heard him say in a sing song voice, "Goodnight Little Witch!"

God what a day.

FIN

**O.M.G **

**That is the first thing I ever wrote. Hope you like it!**

**I wanted to do something different for Stefan. I hate how he is always so serious and boring.**

**Read and Review**

**~Sadia :D **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_**Elena's POV**_

I paced the room phone in my hand, anxious. I tried calling Stefan all morning, he promised to call me last night but that never happened. There's a real reason I'm antsy and it has nothing to do with him. I tried denying it, but it just keeps coming back with a vengeance. Damon. He's the only constant on my mind and it's really bothering me that Bonnie and him are hanging out without me around. I mean, they're supposed to hate each other. What changed? More important, what happened to us? I know that I'm with Stefan and I know that I love him, but there's something else going on with Damon and I. I try acting like it bothers me but the truth is I like the attention he gives me. I relish the fact that I'm the reason he's changing into a better person. However, the more times he spends time with my best friend, the less time he has with me. _Never gonna happen_. I think with a sigh. What would Bonnie think of my sudden switch of affection? Jeremy? I bet they would all hate me, think I'm a bitch. Well, I am but not everyone knows it. They all think that I'm just a sweet caring little girl while actually all I really want to do is be free. Do things without any consequences, or judgment. But I being who I am won't be allowed to.

"Why can't I live my own life?" I yell in frustration. At that moment, my phone began to ring. I look down at the caller id and smile. _Looks like my day isn't going to be crappy after all._

_**Stefan's POV**_

__Damon stumbles home early in the morning, eyes bloodshot and clothes bloody. I sigh, suddenly tired. "Damon," I say wearily.

He gives me a smirk. "What now, little brother?" Honestly, I gave up on Damon years ago, but because of Elena he's starting to show some redeeming qualities. Just the thought of my precious Elena made my heart ache. It was obvious that she has strong feelings for my brother. What's worse is that she's lying to herself me and Damon about it. The only person who seems to understand is Bonnie. She is the only one who appears to notice Elena affections towards the blue eyed vampire. She's the only one who gets me.

That's why for the past few months we meet up in the deepest part of the woods and just talk. First it started off with defeating Klaus and protected Elena then gradually it built to something sacred and more important. We shared our darkest secrets and revealed our dreams. On one particular she told me that she was not strong enough to do all that magic. That's when I suggested the one thing I could think of. A blood exchange.

***Flashback***

"_Are you sure?" she asks afraid. "I'm not gonna turn into a vampire or anything, right?"_

_ I chuckle a bit. "You already how it works, Bonnie. You only turn if you die with my blood in your system. Besides, you won't have enough of me to really turn. So you're safe."_

_ Just then, a thought came into her mind. "Don't you drink animal blood? What's mine going to you?"_

_ "When a vampire and a witch exchange blood, it gives the witch a plentiful amount of strength to do complicated spells. But it also gives the vampire more restrain on human blood. Therefore giving me control over my blood lust."_

_ "Are there any side affects?" she says query. _

_ I smile. "Not really. If you wanted, you could track me down and vice versa. Oh, and it's not permanent. If we stop the exchange the bond fades within a few weeks." _

_ "We won't tell anyone?"_

_ That, for some reason made my heart skips a beat. "It'll be our little secret."_

***End of Flashback***

Ever since that day we continued doing it once a week. Even now I could feel her. She's with someone, Caroline probably and she's happy. The cord that connects us is humming with bliss.

"…then I should cut her throat open." Damon's voice snapped me back to reality. "What do you think Stefan?"

"Huh?"

He rolls his eyes in annoys him. "What were you thinking of? I was standing here for like 5 minutes contemplating ways I should kill the little witch."

The mention of Bonnie made me fully aware of my older brother. Like how his voice got softer when he said 'Little Witch' or how his face flickered with unidentifiable emotions. It made me want to slap the smirk off his cocky face.

"Leave her alone." I say harsher than I intended.

His eyebrows rose in surprise. "Struck a nerve? What would darling Elena think of the little emotional switch?"

"Elena is the last one who gets to judge." I say grimly. "Besides who says I even like Bonnie?"

"Hmm." He answers.

_Do I?_

_**Damon's POV**_

Stefan's been acing strange for a while now. Not brooding strange, but something…else. He seems stronger in the past few weeks. Acting differently, blowing off Elena more and more. So she tells me. The only time I see him seem normal is around Bonnie, and that for an unknown reason doesn't sit right for me.

Recently, whenever I get a whiff of Bonnie, she reeks of power. More than I ever smelt in a person in my 100 plus years of existence. It makes me want to do whatever necessary to reach the endowment.

"Elena is the last one who gets to judge." Stefan's annoying voice fills my ears. "Besides who says I even like Bonnie?"

"Hmm." Is all I say.

I could see the doubt creep into his eyes. That was it wasn't it? Bonnie. She and Stefan have something going on. I push the thought away immediately. Bonnie would never do anything to hurt Elena. That's what I hate about her. The ability of never being able to intentionally harm another person.

Funny, since that's all I'm good for in their eyes. But really I can be much more given the right situation. This is really the only reason why I love Elena. Or why I _think_ I love Elena. She's everything I thought Katherine was which is why I clung to her so tightly. To pretend that my entire vampire life hasn't been a complete waste. But now thinking back, it doesn't really matter anymore. Which I suppose why I don't lean on Elena or shove my affections to her anymore.

Nowadays there's only one person who makes me feel alive; the green eyes beauty Bonnie.

_**Bonnie's POV**_

Caroline's talking about Tyler troubles but honestly I can't pay attention. My thoughts are too occupied with Stefan…and Damon. This is strange because I don't really think about the sapphire eyed vampire.

He now takes up 50 percent of my mind space. Stefan takes 45 percent Elena and her troubles take 2 and the rest is used up by my personal self.

"..What should I do Bonnie? Bon? Are you listening to me? Bonnie!" Caroline shouts.

I jump startled at her loud voice. "Is there a reason why you're yelling at me?"

She narrows her eyes at me. "Not at all. I just felt like raising my voice." She says sarcastically. "It wasn't like you weren't spacing out with a dreamy expression on your face."

I shoot her an apologetic look. "Sorry." I say sheepish.

"You know you can talk to me about anything. Right BB?"

"Absolutely." I say immediately, but inwardly I was confused at where she was heading.

"Then why," she starts slowly. "Are you drenched in Stefan?" she demands getting louder by each word.

I freeze. "What?"

"Ever since you walked in you smelled of him. At first I thought you guys were doing spells together, but it was too strong. Not even Elena smells like that after they do… you know. But you BonBon smell as if he's _inside_ you."

"Err… I don't know what you're talking about." I say stupidly.

She scoffs. "I'm not stupid. I know when someone's lying to-"

"I gotta go." I rush cutting her off. Then I storm out. As I'm charging out the restaurant I take out my phone speed dialing Stefan.

I don't give him a chance to talk after he answers. "Stefan we need to talk."

"About what?"

"_About _the thing we do. They're on to us."

Behind me, a voice rings out making my blood freeze. "That we are Little Witch."

**A/N: **There! The second chapter all thanks to Reighn Venhem 33704 and Love'Joy1990 who helped me find out how to upload chapter. So THANK YOUU!

Also, I know that this wasn't really good. It was rushed and I didn't have a clue what to write for in Damon's section. That sucked.

Review Review Review


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

_**Bonnie's POV**_

"D-Damon," I stutter. "What are you doing here?" He only smirks. "Well?" I demand nervous.

"The question is, what are _you_ doing with your best friends' love?" he questions, smirking. But I could see the fury swirling in his sapphire eyes.

"Why do you care?" I challenge. "Want to run to Elena? Go ahead. What are you going to tell her though? Exactly. Nothing."

"Or I could tell her how you and Mr. Stefan are fooling around behind her back." He sneers.

I feel my cheeks reddening hoping he wouldn't notice the flush of my face I glare at him. "What are you talking about?" I clamor. Damon keeps staring at my face smirk growing into a full out grin.

"Don't deny it Bon Bon. I must say I'm impressed. I didn't think you had it in you, sleeping around with the boyfriend of the person who's actually your sister. Very naughty Bennett."

I am taken away by the accusation. Literally shocked into silence. _Me and Stefan?_ I think, laughing a bit of the absurdity of the idea. It would never happen; us. Maybe as friends but nothing more, the blood exchange doesn't need to happen by being intimate, _not that we would._ I let out another chuckle.

When I look up Damon's staring at me confused at my amusement, then angry. "Why are you laughing?" he growls. "You think it's funny that you're hurting your best friend and ending her relationship with the man she loves?"

"No, but I do think it's funny that you think Stefan and I are messing around. I would never do that." Once again he had a bewildered expression on his face. "Beside its Stefan. It would never happen with us, he's too… good." Okay, the last part was a lie. I always imagined the two of us together long before I found out what he was. The fact that h was a vampire made me want him more.

Damon glowered. "You're lying." He barks.

I smile and shrug happy to have the upper hand for once.

_**Damon's POV**_

_She's lying, _I think. _I know she is._

I was so sure that the two of them were sleeping together, especially after Caroline said that she smells him inside her. _She's lying!_ I yell mentally. I don't know why but the thought of Stefan and Bonnie buddy- buddy turned me into a mess. In fact the thought of the little witch alone, makes my undead heart thump against my chest. The fact that Stefan of all people has her heart makes me want to rip his out.

"I don't appreciate being lied to Little Witch." I hiss. "So why don't you just tell me the truth, huh?"

She looks straight into my eyes. I hate how smug she looks, how much she looks like me. "I would never lie to you Damon. You know that." She says innocently. _God,_ I surmise. _Bonnie dressed as a little girl, uniform and all. HOT. _I shake my head, trying to erase all of my raunchy thoughts.

I glower at her, trying to intimidate the tiny brunette. "Fine," I decide. "Let's see what Stefan has to say about this little ordeal." With that I grab her throw her over my shoulder and zoom to my house. When we arrive there she's kicking and screaming, demanding me to put her down. I reluctantly do so, instantly missing the heat radiating off of her to me.

"Stefan!" I roar. "Get your brooding ass down here." Out of the corner of my eye I see Bonnie standing there huffing. Stefan walks in taking his sweet time, the moment he sees the witch standing there he freezes, face losing all of its color.

"Bonnie," he starts off confused. "What are you doing he-" he stiffens when he sees that the two of us together.

I can't help the smirk forming on my mouth. "What was that?" I taunt. I feel Bonnie jab my side with her elbow.

"Shut. Up." She hisses under her breath, so low I strained to hear it. I just kept smirking.

"I…" he looked again at the little witch. Then gave a heavy sigh. "Fine, you caught me. Bonnie I'm sorry but I have to tell him."

I burrow my brows in confusion.

"Stefan, no-"

"Bonnie and I are doing spells." He blurts. My eyes widened. Since when was Stefan a witch? "She does spells on me," he clarifies. "And I do vampire moves on her."

I look at them both suspiciously. "Then why was it a secret?"

"Because of Elena," Bonnie puts in. I catch an unrecognizable look on her face. "You know how she is, the ultimate martyr. She would have died if she found out what we are doing.

"Yes. Exactly." Stefan says.

"This is why you can't say anything." Bonnie threatens. "Because if you do, I'll castrate you."

I cast another cautious glance at the two before leaving the room.

_I still think they're lying_

_**Stefan's POV**_

I give a sigh of relief after Damon leaves the room. Looking at Bonnie I walk over to her. "We have to be more careful." I say in a low voice, in case Damon is still lingering around.

"Really?" she asks sarcastically. "I didn't notice."

"Don't get smart with me; it's your fault we're in this mess anyways."

"Me?" she exclaims. "Well, I'm not the one spreading lies around!"

"Shhh shhh!" I rush over and put my hand on her mouth. "Damon might still be around."

She detaches my hand from her face; the little contact makes shivers go up my spine. "Sorry." She says just as softly. We stood there, just staring at each other's eyes; her beautiful mesmerizing emerald eyes, I could get lost in.

"Ahem," A voice from behind me says making us jump apart looking guilty, even if we didn't do anything wrong. Elena stands there arms crossed across her chest. "Hello there."

"Elena!" I say speeding up to her. "Hey, babe. What are you doing here?"

Her gaze lands on Bonnie then back on me. "No reason, just wanted to see my _boyfriend_ because that's what loving _girlfriends_ do."

"Well, I think I'm gonna see what Damon's doing." Bonnie says awkwardly. She hurries off only stopping to give me a nod goodbye.

"That was uncalled for." I told Elena once Bonnie left the premises.

"Well I'm_ sorry_ if I didn't like her hitting on my boyfriend!" she says loudly.

I look at her as if she grew another head. "What are you talking about?"

She rolls her eyes at me. "Oh come on Stefan, she was all over you. I was just making a point that you are mine."

"Do you hear yourself? Since when can't Bonnie and I talk to each other without you calling it 'all over each other'? And besides you don't see me jumping all over you when you're 'all over' Damon." Okay, I know the last part was pretty harsh but for some reason I didn't want anyone talking about Bonnie in a negative way.

I see the look of hurt flash across her face even when she tries to hide it. "Well then, I think I'm just gonna go." She turns to leave but stops for a second to see if I was going to go after her. When she realized I wasn't she stormed out the room and slammed the door.

_**Elena's POV**_

What. The. Hell. Was. That. _I can't believe it_ he would choose Bonnie over me! What? When? Where? Why? I was too busy raging over Stefan that I wasn't looking where I was going. I walked straight into Bonnie and Damon having a heated argument.

"_What is wrong with you?" she hissed_

"_Well I'm not the one screwing my best friends' guy." He replied back cockily. _What?

"_For the last time I am not doing anything with anyone, especially with Stefan!" she whisper-shouted._

I feel the tears forming in the corner of my eyes. The two of them are screwing each other right behind my back. I thought she was my best friend, my sister. I know I wasn't being a good brined these few weeks but did that mean she could go off and sleep with my boyfriend? No, absolutely not.

I try tip toeing out of the room but somehow I made a noise which alerted the two and made them turn towards me. "Elena," Damon called out cheerfully. "What a pleasant surprise, don't you say Bonnie?"

"Of course," she says nervously. "How are you Elena?"

"Fine," I answer curtly. "At least I was, until I found out that my best friend was sleeping with my boyfriend."

Her eyes widened. "Elena, no!" she exclaimed. "Damon's a dumbass, he doesn't know anything. You know I would never do that to you!"

I narrow my eyes at her. _Keep talking bitch. _"Do I?"

"Of course. You are practically my sister, you know that. Damon tell her!"

Damon looked surprised at the mention of his name, but hid it quickly. "Well- ouch!" he got cut off by Bonnie giving a aneurysm. "Okay fine! I didn't know anything; I just accused her of this because of how close and secretive they were being. Happy now?" he sent a venomous glare at Bonnie.

She ignored him. "You see Elena, he's a retard. Believe me."

I looked at the two people standing in the room. _Since when did they get so close?_ I asked myself for the millionth time today.

I sighed. "Okay fine. I'm sorry I never believed you in the first place. You're my best friend, my sister and nothing will change that."

She smiled relieved. "Thank god." She walked up to me and gave me a hug, I responded back immediately.

_I will find out what's going on between the Salvatore's,_ I think to myself. _I promise you that._

**A/N: **I am sorry that I didn't upload in a while, I was pretty busy. So how was it? Don't forget Review!


End file.
